Upstairs Neighbor
by samluvsdinos12
Summary: When a loud neighbor wakes Kagome up, what will come from confronting him?
1. Confrontation

New story that I promised. It takes place in the modern era. Inuyasha is a human but he still had his silver hair, golden eyes and heightened senses don't ask me why...

Anyhoo, hope you like it! 3

Disclaimer: No, believe it or not, I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed. It had been about two years since her mom kicked her out of her house and put her into this apartment. She loved her adorable apartment but sometimes she got so lonely. Her job as a substitute teacher didn't offer much in the way of giving her comforting people.

She pulled her legs to her chest and hugged herself tightly, staring at the tv intently, not paying attention to what it was saying. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep.

Hours later a banging scared her awake.

_Bang, bang, bang._

Kagome almost cried she was so scared but then she realized that the noise was coming from up staires, in the apartment above hers.

She considered it for a minute then set her jaw and marched up the stairs to apartment above her. She relaxed her face peacefully and calmly then knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal the most perfect man that she had ever seen. He was shirtless and covered in sweat. His long, slowing, silver hair lay out of array and in his face, his huge, golden eyes looked down at her expectantly, his perfectly muscled chest heaved as he panted from the work-out that she had obviously interupted.

A strange look crossed his face as her looked at her but he pushed away and asked,"Can I help you?"

"Ummm, I...that it..."Kagome snapped out of it and pulled her eyes from his musles to his forhead, the only place she could look without being mesmerixed."You were just being a little noisy and I was going to ask if you would be so kind as to quiet it down a little."

"Keh." He turned around and closed the door dissmisivly. He hadn't even said yes or no but Kagome somehow knew that he would try being quiter now.

What do you think? I hope you like it so far!

Please R and R!

See ya' next time!


	2. Invitation

Hey. :) New chapter, finally! :D

Shout-Outs: (I always do and always will do this)

**Kahlan170: **Thank you! 3

**RiceBallMaker94: **Thank you and I will make them longer, I promise!

**davdav: **Thank you! 3

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

Kagome groaned loudly, to no one but herself.

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

Kagome held her soft pillow over her head to block out the noise.

She couldn't hear the noise anymore but she could feel the trembling of everything in her room. The noise wasn't even that loud, the apartments were just pretty crappy with thin walls.

_BAM!_

Kagome groaned and threw her pillow down on her bed. She had had just baout enough. She stood up and walked back up to the apartment directly above hers. She didn't want to go back because the neighbor seemed pretty arogant and a little snude, though he had an incredibly sculpted body, and... WAIT.

Kagome stopped her thoughts, her hand above his door, ready to knock. She thought he was _hot?_ No, she didn't even know his name. She couldn't really think anything of him, just assume.

She sighed and hit her curled fist against the door, loud enough that he would be able to hear over the thuds coming from his apartment.

A second later, the door came swinging open. The neighbor stood in the doorway, still shirtless, with boxing gloves on his hand and a sweat, dripping down his shirtless chest and shoulders.

"You again?" He asked, not rudely, more curiously.

Kagome hugged herself tightly and nodded slightly,"Um, yeah. It's just that... the noise..is...it...umm" She was suddenly nervous.

He chuckled suddenly and nodded to her."Sorry, I work out, like, nostop. The walls are just too damn thin here, I guess." He paused for a second than moved slightly out of the way of the door. "Would you like to come in for a minute?"

Kagome considered. She had no work tomorrow, it was the weekend, but sleep still called to her. Unable to restrain herslef, though, she nodded and stepped into the apartment.

It was thuroughly bare except for a stained couch, a tv and a punching bag. That must have been what he had been hitting the whole time, because there wasn't much else that he could do here that would cause that much noise.

He was next to the small fridge that came in all of the apartments and asked,"Do you want something to drink? I have beer and... tap water." He chuckled softly, again, and looked up apollogetically.

She giggled slightly, knowing that she had been the same way when she had first moved in, and shook her head."I'm fine, thanks." He nodded and cracked open a beer.

"So," he started,"what are we going to do about this noise problem? I certaintly can't stop working out and you can't keep losing your beauty sleep.. not that you need it." He winked jokingly.

She giggled slightly, nervously. Most guys weren't that forward with her and this was a bit weird, considering that she didn't even know his name.

"I'm not sure." she shook her head.

He gestured to the old couch in a gesture that was obvioulsy meant to say,'make yourself at home.'

She sat, surprised at how comfortable the couch was, and looked at him expectantly.

The sculpted man stood at the foot of the couch for a second, then leaned towards her,holding out hsi hand. "By the way, my name is Inuyasha."

"Kagome." she said, mesmerized by his still naked chest.

"Well... while I'm not sure how I can stop this problem, would you let me make it up to you? For keeping you up these past two nights?" Inuyasha asked, cutely incling his head and grinning to show oddly pointed canines.

"Um... I suppose." Kagome replied.

"Great. I'll stop with the boxing for tonight and tommorrow we can figure out a solution over dinner... Pick you up at eight?" He inclined his head again, reminding Kagome of a curious puppy.

"Sounds great." She said. He was so dang cute.

They sat in an awkward silence until she stood up abruptly and said,"It was nice to meet you Inuyasha, but I do need to get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow... at eight." She smiled and walked out of his apartment without looking behind herself at him.

Awesome-nessss!

See you next time!


	3. Let the Fun Begin

Another new chapter! I used to update everyday, but recently I have been under a lot of... stress is a nice word for it, and have been getting very little sleep so I am afraid if I update everyday it won't be very good. But! Because I am not updating every night, I will make the chapters longer and still try to keep them constant!

Also, sorry if the change in rating messed you up- I am...planning some stuff but I will warn before anything racy happens, so if you're not looking for 'M' rated, you can still read!

Shout-Outs:

**animecrazygirl2011: **Thank you!

**Lady Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date: **Thank you!

**Kahlan170: **Thank you!

**DoggyBoy007: **Thank you!

(Sorry these are getting repetitive but I am just so thankful!)

**RiceBallMaker94: **Thank you!

**Annrob22: **I will update, promise!

**ashely: **Thank you!... I think :)

Dislaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I own this story. :)

Kagome smoothed her red dress and looked are herself in the mirror. She had tried really hard to spruce herself up for this date. This dress said it all; it showed off her slim curves, her long legs and the swell of the small breasts she had always resented.

She had also taken great care in doing her make-up, with no lines or wrinkles or acne showing anywhere.

Kagome had no idea why she was trying so hard. It wasn't as though she thought that they were actually going to date- he was probably just going to flirt and play with her then drop her like a rock, like every other guy in her past. Seeing, though, as she hadn't had a date in years, she wanted to see if she could get herself out there again. If not with Inuyasha, then with some one else.

She heard a knock at the door and raced to grab her small black purse, slipping on her tall red heels, and opening the door up to Inuyasha. For the first time since she had met him, he had a shirt on. In fact, he had a black suit on, tie and all.

She giggled nervously, bowing slightly as greeting and said,"Nice to see you with a shirt for the first time. I was suspecting that you didn't own one." She giggled again, her face growing red at the comment.

He chuckled and held out his arm for her to hold on to."Yep, I own a few shirt but I rather like the feel of air on my bare chest to ths suffocating feeling of a shirt."

Kagome pndered this for a second as the descended the stairs."Yeah, I guess if I wasn't a girl or it wasn't...weird... I probably wouldn't wear a shirt all that much, either." Uncontrolled giggles and chuckles ensued, sparked by the comment, as Inuyasha led her down the final flights of stairs to red sports car.

He pulled the passenger door open and looked at Kagome expectantly. She got the message a second later, climbing in the front seat and watching him as he closed the door and walked around the car to the driver's seat.

Kagome stroked the supple leather of the seat that she sat in, hardly even noticing as Inuyasha pulled the car out and started driving. She was amazed at his car-it was so expensive and sleek and certaintly not the type of car that people living in her apartments owned.

He glanced over at Kagome and chuckled at her expression before turning to look back at the road,"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Kagome stopped stroking and dropped her dopey smile then began to sputter."I...I um yeah. I really like you car. How can you afford this? At least, I would assume someone capable of buying this car wouldn't be living in those crappy apartments." She gestured blindly behind herself as if the apartment complex was still there.

Inuyasha's brow furrowed for a second in thought then said,"Well... I guess I sort of come from money... A lot of money. My dad owns-owned a really big company and quite a few smaller companies, so my brother and I lived a well-funded life... I moved to the apartments because my dad just died and... I guess I kind of wanted to get away."

Kagome pondered this for a second before saying,"I am so sorry, Inuyasha. My dad died before I could even remember him all that well... what about your mom and brother? Why did you want to get away from them? If you don't mind me asking..." She felt guilty for asking something so personal but she had a nagging curiosity over subject.

"My brother always hated me, from a very young age, because he thought that my mother stole my father away from his mother, who is another very rich business owner, though not nearly as rich as my father. He still believes that it was my mother's fault that, all of these years later, he died. As for my mother... she died when I was really young. All I remember of her was her beautiful face. She was very protective of me." Inuyasha's face clouded and seemed to be shrouded entirly in black. He obviously didn't like to talk about his family.

"Inuyasha, I am so sorry... So you just decided to run away and come here?" Kagome widened her eyes innocently.

"I wouldn't say run away," Inuyasha said with a dark chuckle, though he seemed to have pulled out of his haze,"I am still working and I am still... using my money and family rights but I am just trying to distane myself from my brother and live in the shadows for a little while."He chuckled again.

Kagome nodded, thoughtfully biting her lip. She noticed then that they had been driving for almost an entire hour."Holy wow! Where are we going that is taking so long to get to?" She peered out her window but couldn't pick out any specific landmarks because they were moving so fast.

"A secret place I guarentee that you will love. It's gorgeous and the only people who knew about it other than myself were my mother and father." Inuyasha smiled at Kagome sweetly, though with an edge of flirtaciouness. He chuckled then took a sudden turn."Here we are."

Kagome glanced around, stunned and in absolute silence.

She was surrounded in green and blue. The cloudless sky stared at her through window on the roof and the air coming through it was so crisp, she never wanted to stop breathing it in. There were so many trees, too. Bright green, the trees, the grass, the moss, the bushes, everything seemed to be green or blue.

It was almost as if she was in another time or dimension. Japan probably hadn't looked this beautiful since the fuedal era. **(Haha, get it? :D) **

She was shocked out of her daydreaming when Inuyasha, polite as ever, opened the door for her and held out a picnic basket as an example as for what they were going to do.

"Midnight picnic." He said simply, taking her hand to lead her towards a small river that flowed slowly and seemed like it might be warm. Not a river, Kagome realized... a hot spring maybe? It was steaming and rivers didn't do that.

Inuyasha lay a soft, warn blanket that Kagome had seen on his couch the other day, on the moss covered rocks and gestured for her to sit down while he began to pull out certain foods.

There were about 10 types of ramen, some fruit, sandwhiches, chips and some homeade juice.

Kagome giggled and said,"It seems like you like ramen a little bit..."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and looked her in the eye, dead serious."There is almost nothing better in this world than instant-ramen."

Kagome broke into a fit of giggles as he set the final things down, sitting across from her.

Let the fun begin, they thought at the same time.

Yay!

See ya next time!


	4. Watefalls

Hey everyonnnne. :) Warning ahead of time-this chapter gets a biiiit racy. I'll warn before anything happens!

Shout-Outs:

**vampireinu95: **Sorry! I really do want to make these longer but I am having a hard time... I'll try to make them longer from now on! Promise!

**I love snowy owls: **You shall find out... :)

**RiceBallMaker94: **Thank you!

**Ashely: **Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome laughed loudly. She couldn't help herself. Inuyasha was just so funny... and sweet, and handsome and charming and...

Kagome stopped her trail of thoughts and felt a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Struck by the odd silence, Inuyasha looked up at his date to see her clasping her hands to her cheeks and blushing widly."Are you alright Kagome?" He asked with genuine concern. He leaned in slightly closer to her in absolute concern and completly blindly. His soft, long silver brushed against her arm and her blush deepened a few shades.

"Kagome?" He asked again, wrapping his long, slender fingers around her wrist and pulling her hands away from her face. "Are you alright?" He finally suceeded in pulling her hands away from her face but just sighed and looked down.

"I-I...its nothing." She wasn't convinving Inuyasha in the slightest. He put his hand under chin and pushed her head up to look him in the eyes. He hadn't even realized how close they were but Kagome certaintly had.

When she didn't say anything else, Inuyasha gently set her hands down on the ground, though not disconnecting from them , sliding his thumbs across her skins in soothing patters. "Kagome... I know that this probably sounds a bit odd , being that we have hardly had time to getto know each other but... I think that I really like you." Inuyasha looked away from Kagome's gaze and it was her turn to pull his chin up so that their eyes met.

"Inuyasha... that's sort of exactly how I have been feeling..." Kagome nodded as she talked as if reassuring herself.

**~~Racy Part-turn away if you have virgin ears!~**

Without thinking, Inuyasha reached forward and pulled Kagome into a long, passionate kiss that was worth more than a picture; more than a million words. It defined both of their very being and told each other how their souls were perfectly made to meet and sync.

When his tongue pressed against her lips, she opened them in surprise and the battle of the tongues began, soon becoming an all-out war until Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap. She was so stunned, no guy had touched her like this in years, that she allowed him to win the war that he had already begun to have the advantage in.

He growled mutely agianst her lips making her moan in pleasure and pleasent surprise. Her eyes rolled back in her head, behind her closed lids and she pushed harder into the kiss, begging for more.

His calloused, yet soft hands began to explore her body above the dress that she had taken so long putting on this morning. His hands swept down and back up her hips then travled to lightly trace her breasts. When she didn't protest, only sucked in a surprised and pleased breath, he explored her breast further. He felt her hardened nipple even through the fabric of the dress, which he realized meant that she must not have been wearing a bra.

Breaking away from her breasts, he stroked his hand down across her belly and down to the edge of her dress. He paused, unsure, until she started to pull on the dress as well.

Before they knew it, she was naked below him and he was only in his boxers, directly above her. He ground into her roughly and kissed her, both already exhasuted but with no plans to quit just yet.

Kagome hesitantly brought her hands down to the ridges of the last item of clothing seperating them. He hadn't pressured her to take them off but she knew that he wanted her to take them off so that they could finally seal the deal.

Taking a deep breath against their parted lips, she pushed them down and grabbed his lips with her own again.

A bit more foreplay ensued but Inuyasha eventually pushed into her making her scream in the worst and best combination of pain and pleasure. It wasn't her first time but it certaintly felt like it was. It didn't help that he was the size of a walrus and she probably woudn't have been able to wrap her hands around his head.

He pushed into her for a while before they both climxed, both screaming loudly into the forest surrounding them.

**~~End racy part-~**

Kagome curled against Inuyasha's side. They were both exhausted and panting but Kagome couldn't help herself from pulling a hand up to stroke his extremly well-muscled chest and arms. Inuyasha couldn't himself, either, though he was simply stroking her hair.

Slowly, their panting slowed and they regained some energy. They dressed and packed up their picnic, talking about this and that, both of their minds on what they had just done.

In the moment, it seemed like the right thing but now... it seemed like it could turn into something bad. They hardly knew each other and yet they had given into each other, without a thought.

They chatted idly for a while on the drive home until Kagome nodded off against the soft leather.

Kagome woke in a pair of strong arms. She almost screamed until she realized that they were Inuyasha's.

Noticing that she had finally woken up, he chcukled and asked,"Are you finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?"

Kagome nodded and stood by herself. They were both standing outside of her apartment door.

Kagome cleared her throat awkwardly and said,"I had a great time... thank you. We should... do that again some time." She had pulled out her keys and was unlocking the door when a hand on her shoulder made her jump.

Inuyasha looked at her with steady eyes. "I'm sorry... about... what happened. I hope it didn''t ruin any chance at a future relationship... it's just that... you are so beautiful..."

Kagome nodded, a blush creeping up into her cheeks."It was as much my fault as yours. And it didn't... ruin a chance at a relationship with us in the future. I really like you Inuyasha. I-I can't believe I'm saying this but... I've never really felt this strongly for someone so suddenly."

Inuyasha's jaw practically dropped to the floor because, here was this beautiful girl, standing in front of him, flawless and perfect in every way with the perfect light-hearted spirit to match his cynical one, telling him that she felt the same way baout him as he felt about her.

WIthout thinking, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionatly. Once the message got through to Kagome about what was happening, she joined the fierce kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When Kagome broke the kiss, due to lack of air, she rested her forhead on his and nodded a few times."Definitly didn't ruin the chance of a relationship."

They both dropped their arms as she spun around to open the front door of her apartment. After a moment of staring into the apartment, she turned around and asked him inside for some tea.

He nodded and slipped into the cozy apartment behind her. Kagome walked quietly to the kitchen and heated some tea up as he looked around at all of the things that she had hanging up and laying around.

He immediatly noticed that she had an astounding amount of pictures. A lot of them were of her with what Inuyasha assumed was probably her best friend. A few others showed Kagome with three girls that seemed attached at the hip. Another showed a clean-cut boy who seemed madly in love with Kagome by the very look in his eyes. A few others showed Kagome with a woman that looked so much like her that it must have been her mother. Another few with an older man in front of a shrine. A few of an adorable cat. Yet, all of those pictures thrown together and multiplied by ten was small in comparison to the amount of pictures of a young boy. The spitting image of Kagome, only a bit more boyish, less delicate.

Inuyasha carefully picked up a picture of the young boy that specifically stuck out to him. The young boy was smiling on a swing with his and Kagome's mother hugging him and Kagome, standing next to her brother, from behind.

Kagome soft voice almost made him drop the picture when she said,"That... was Sota. He was my little brother." Her voice cracked and a few tears were threatening to spill of of her eyes and into the cups of tea that she was holding.

Inuyasha walked over to her and set the tea down before pulling her into him and hugging her deeply. He didn't want to hurt her but he asked anyways,"What happened to him?"

Kagome sobbed even louder into his chest for a second then sucked in a breath and pulled away to sit herself weakly on the couch.

"He-Sota that is-was my favorite person in the world. Of course, he was still my annoying little brother so we would have pesky little fights but he meant more to me than anything or anyone else possibly could. He was really young when our father died and he didn't really understand why my mother and I were so sad. As he got older, he would ask me more and more questions about our father and why he wasn't here with us. I was so mean to him, though, because I had fallen into a sort of depression and every time he asked me I would yell at him. Then he turned to my mother and she woud sob violently. Finally, he turned to my grandfather who told him that it was a pity that out father hadn't died earlier. Grandpa had always hated our father. Sota eventually gave up but then he did somethine miraculous. My depression was worseing and my doctors were worried that I might need to be put in a special home for a while. Those were my darkest days. But then one day, Sota came to me and asked me what I liked to do. When I couldn't come up with anything he tried to get me to paint and draw and write and nothing felt good. Then he handed me a camera. The one that my father used to use that had been sitting in the attic for years. I started taking pictures and before I knew it, my depression seemed to be going away. I was talking to people. I was happy." Kagome sighed heavily and looked down and her shaking, folded hands."Then when Sota was 18 my grandfather passed away with the dying wish that Sota be an honorable man and join the army. Of course, Sota obliged against the wishes of my mother and me. One day, a man in uniform showed up at out door and just shook his head. Just. Shook. His. Head. I screamed and cried and punched and kicked and I didn't know what to do."

Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha who still stood next to the couch. "What did you do after that?" he asked.

"I packed up all of my things and left. I needed to get away before I fell into a depression again because I knew that would be a disrespectful way to mourn my brother who tried so hard to pull me out of my depression. So, I used to very little cash that I had saved and I moved here, into this crappy apartment. I got a job. I got some new friends. I genuinly tried to live my life and so far I've suceeded and I will keep trying for my little brother even if it kills me."

A stray tear rolled down her cheek. She turned her head down and squeezed her eyes shut to try and keep to waterfall of tears that was sure to start falling.

Sorry... that was depressing. :(

See ya next time!


End file.
